Splice blocks and other types of power distribution blocks (collectively referred to, herein, as “splice blocks”) are generally configured to electrically connect different conductors, including conductors of different sizes and types. For example, conventional splice blocks can be configured to electrically connect stranded or solid cable of different diameters or cross-sectional profiles, flexible busbars, solid busbars of different dimensions or cross-sectional profiles, and so on.
In order to form the desired electrical connections, for example, a conventional splice block can include a block of conductive material enclosed by an insulating housing. Additional features can then be provided to mechanically and electrically connect multiple conductors to the conductive block. For example, some conventional splice blocks use “tunnel” type connections in which a hole is drilled into a metallic block to create a connection point. A conductor can be inserted into the hole, and a screw, oriented orthogonally to the conductor, can be tightened onto the conductor to secure the conductor in place.
To admit conductors into the housing to be connected to the relevant conductive blocks, openings are generally provided in the insulating housings of splice blocks. Due to the conductive nature of the blocks and the operational flow of electricity through the blocks, particular configurations of the openings may be required to meet IP20 ingress protection per IEC standards or to comply with other similar standards (e.g., to verify that the relevant splice blocks can be considered finger-safe). For example, some standards can prescribe requirements intended to prevent users from inserting fingers or similarly sized objects into the housing of an installed and operational splice block.